Nightmare
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: Sirius sat up sharply.His thoughts raced at such an uncomprehensible rate that the only things he registered where"Remus...and Dead”And whether it was just a nightmare or reality,his mind could not recall.Non-Slash


**Hey guys, just another one-shot in my Remus Sirius Friendship series. Remember, STRICTLY NON-SLASH!! I can't emphasize enough the fact that I don't write slash and I would never do it for Remus and Sirius. **

**AnywhoooThis time Sirius sees something that scars him forever...but the question is...was it real...or not? Enjoy!**

"_Dammit Sirius, you're going to get us both killed!" Remus Lupin growled as he dodged a curse directed towards him._

_From his side, Sirius Black did the same "Oh you know me Moony, I like things fancy" he joked despite the situation._

_The two wizards stood side by side in what looked like the outskirts of Hogwarts, fighting off two death eaters opposite them. Spells and curses shot all around them as well, as they weren't the only ones engaged in battle. Many others around them were fighting off crowds of Voldemort's followers. Sirius and Remus were however having their duel a good 20-30 feet away from the rest of the chaos. Sirius recognized one of the death eaters he and Remus were fighting to be Antonin Dolohov. The other…Peter Pettigrew._

_Sirius sneered. That ungrateful little bastard of a rat. His anger for his once friend was really getting to his head, and he knew Remus was right. It would get them both killed._

_Remus didn't bother reply to his friend's witty comment, seeing as he was too busy trying not to get killed. The duel raged on for what seemed like an eternity to all four wizards, and neither of them seemed to be tiring. They could have gone on forever more as well, had a blood curling scream not suddenly pierced through the air._

_And then, as though a silent truce had been made, all the fighting came to a halt._

_Every death eater and every Order member froze. They stared up towards the direction of the scream. Those who knew the voice well enough, recognized who it was and froze due to having about a half a heart attack. Others froze from the power and emotion in the single call. _

_"Harry..." Sirius muttered breathlessly._

_"Looks like the Dark Lord has finally gotten through to the chosen one" Dolohov sneered. Sirius immediately charged for him, but Remus threw an arm around his friend's chest and held him back. _

"_Sirius, calm down! Think before you do something stupid" Remus growled close to Sirius's ear. It calmed Sirius down a bit. "Now you go and see what's wrong with Harry. I'll stay here and fight them off" Remus ordered hurriedly as Dolohov and Pettigrew began to draw their wands once more. _

_Sirius opened his mouth to protest but Remus beat him to it "Just go Sirius" he growled releasing the tight grip he had on his friend. _

"_Alright...Just stay safe...alright?" Sirius muttered back before he began to head away. He started towards the direction of the scream. He had already began hearing the hisses of spells firing behind him by the time he turned around. Something in Sirius's conscience screamed at him. Something wasn't right. Nevertheless he quickly transformed himself into his animagus form, knowing he would be able to cover more ground as a dog. He began to trot towards where the others fought, knowing Harry's position was far beyond them. But before he ran into the chaos, Sirius took one last glance behind him towards his friend. _

_And for a second Sirius saw the duel he had left seconds ago. But just as he was about to turn back and break into a full blown run, he saw something. Something that stopped him in dead his tracks and brought his heart into his mouth. Dolohov shot a curse that Remus particularly struggled to block. Pettigrew took this to his advantage and shot a more than familiar green ray of light in Remus's direction. The next thing Sirius saw horrified him so much, had he been in his human form he would have been sick on the spot. _

_He saw the green jet of light hit Remus square in the chest, and then saw the werewolf slowly collapse. _

_It was a while before Sirius's mind finally registered the shock and his brain finally reconnected with his legs. The immediate command was somewhere between "RUN!" and "KILL!" Thankfully Sirius was able to process both and he charged back towards his friend as fast as his four legs could carry him. He barked and growled violently at the two death eaters as he ran towards them. And his anger only increased when he saw them laughing. _

_They shot a few spells at him(all of which he dodged) before giving one last bark of laughter and apparating elsewhere. Sirius almost wanted to track their apparation and let out his boiling anger on the two. However as he reached Remus's body, his first priority immediately became his fallen friend. Terrified by the sight before him, Sirius(still in dog mode) sniffed carefully along his friend's upper body. He gave the man a lick or two on the cheek as well. When the werewolf failed to respond, Sirius let out a whimper and nudged him in the arm before licking him once more. _

_No...that wasn't right. Remus __**always**__ woke up to Padfoot's licks and shoves. The thought that had been lingering in the back of his mind since he saw Remus fall suddenly hit Sirius, full throttle. Remus was...__**dead**__. _

_Sirius shook his head quickly as the his mind rejected the thought. It wasn't possible.....it just was so unrealistic! No, no, no..._

_Sirius changed back to his human form and placed a shaking hand onto Remus's chest. He slowly pushed the hand down in an attempt to feel even the smallest trace of a heartbeat. _

"_Please Remus...please" he whispered, his voice shaking violently "Come on..." But the fallen man did not respond. _

"_No..." Sirius whispered as he carefully brought the other man into his arms and gently cradled the body "No, no, no, no...please no..." he murmured, the thought finally sinking in. Remus was dead, he was alone, his last friend was dead, his brother was __**dead**__._

_Suddenly a curse shot directly at Sirius, and he barely registered it before it hit him in the back. And then....there was darkness._

Sirius Black awoke in cold sweat. His eyes darted around furiously in an attempt to identify the darkness of his surroundings. The terrified wizard's eyes took a moment to adjust to the dark before he recognized himself to be in the room of Remus's house that had become his only a few months ago. Sirius's chest rose and fell heavily as he tried desperately to recall what had caused him so much shock and fear.

And then it hit him. It all came rushing back to him. The entire thing in the span of a single second. And whether it was just a nightmare or reality, his mind could not recall.

Sirius sat up sharply. His thoughts raced at such an uncomprehensible rate that the only things he registered where "Remus and dead." He immediately stumbled out of bed and shot towards his door.

Remus's room was just down the hall, but to Sirius it seemed like an eternity away. He dashed towards his friend's closed door and screeched to an abrupt halt in front of it. He silently prayed that he would walk in and find Remus sleeping comfortably in bed like he had remembered. But the thought of walking in and finding the bed empty made Sirius's insides churn.

He hesitated for a minute as his hand hovered over the knob of Remus's door. And after what seemed like forever, he built up the courage to grab the bronze knob and twist it. He held it for a moment before slowly pushing it open.

And what Sirius saw made his heart drop tens of thousands of feet. Made his breath hitch and his mind race. Remus's bed was empty.

Sirius's eyes shot to the digital clock on the bedside table. 4:38 am. It was far too early for even Remus to be up. And Sirius's heart began to pound even more when he saw the sheets scattered all over the place. Because if there's one thing he knew, then it was that Remus was practically allergic to messes. Even if he was heading of to an epic battle, he would clean up before he left. It was just the way he was. And to see that...

Sirius shook his head. No, this wasn't possible! And just when the Marauder was about to panic and plunge into a complete state of denial, he heard the sound of a blissful voice behind him:

"Sirius?"

Sirius immediately spun around and focused his eyes on the fact of a rather dazed looking Remus Lupin, standing a good 10 feet or so away.

Remus's expression quickly turned into that of partial annoyance and partial confusion "Sirius, what are you doing-" but he was cut off as his old friend suddenly launched himself onto him.

Remus was taken completely by surprise by the sudden outburst of emotion. Normally, Sirius was not the one to show when he was hurt or in need of comfort. But this time, Remus could litteraly feel him shaking as Sirius kept a death grip on him.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" He asked in a genuinely concerned tone. He slowly brought his arms up behind Sirius's back and offered some comfort.

"Where were you?" was all Sirius managed to let out. And even that was barely audible.

"I was down in the kitchen....I heard something down there....turns out it was just that bloody bird of yours with a letter from Dumbeldore-that bird bites, did you know that?" Remus ranted, oblivious to his friend's sheer panic.

"Yeah..." Sirius chuckled hoarsely "I know..."

Remus pulled away from Sirius far enough to see his face "What's wrong Sirius?"

"Nothing I just-" Sirius broke off as he quickly rubbed his sleeve against his eyes "I just...I had a bad dream..."

"Sirius" Remus raised a brow "You're not six anymore. Just a bad dream couldn't have shaken you up this much. Now tell me what happened."

"It was...it was a nightmare" Sirius gazed down "It was about you..."

"About me?" Remus asked furrowing his brows.

"We where fighting....in front of Hogwarts...I don't know why but we where fighting thesee other death eaters....and you died..." Sirius explained nervously.

"Sirius..." Remus's voice immediately softened up "That's what this is about? You thought I was dead?"

Sirius nodded sheepishly, and for a second wondered if his mind had ever even moved out of it's four year old stage.

"I promise you my friend, as long as it's in my control, I will never leave you for death" Remus smiled warmly "Now come on. It's nearly 5 anyways and I doubt either of us will be getting any more sleep now. I'll make some breakfast and then we can talk about this nightare of yours, through and through. Alright?"

Sirius nodded again, this time a bit more confidently.

"Come on, cheer up Sirius" Remus smiled patting him on the back "It's not normal to see you like this."

Sirius smiled at the statement "Yeah....alright."

And with that the two friends headed downstairs.

-----------

"What exactly did Dumbeldore say in that letter?"

"Read for yourself. The bird has it"

"Alright then, come hear you arrogant little chicken. Gimme that and-OW!"

"....."

"IT BIT ME!"

"Welcome to my world."

...........

"........Was that a pun on your furry little problem??"

"Possibly."

_**~Fin**_

**lol I liked the ending. I hope you got the pun in what Remus said XD **

**Plus, before any of you guys say anything, i know Sirius is a bit oc here. I realize he would never do half the things he did here but still....the whole point of my Remus Sirius series is to show the brotherly connection that was never shown in the movies right? **

**lol Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and if you enjoyed this then I'd really really recomend to you the rest of the Remus Sirius Friendship Series which consists of my other three stories:**

**Brother of Mine**

**All In Good Will**

**Sober**

**And if you're looking for a nice Remus Sirius friendshipmulti chapter story then you could check out my story A Single Push =] I would really really appreciate it if you guys took a look at the other stories I mentioned. Thanks a million for reading and please,**

**Review!**


End file.
